


We Are Family

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: #GetWellMonty, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Family

You are amazing, 

We call you friend. 

But it's more than that, 

Let's not pretend, 

I'd say you're family.   


We may not know you well, 

For we are just fans. 

But the distance doesn't matter, 

We'd cancel all our plans, 

Because your family.   


We owe you so many thanks, 

For all you've done. 

Your creations are pure beauty, 

Like the shinning sun, 

You light up our worlds.   


Where would be, 

Without RWBY? 

It's a hit, y'know, 

We're all hooked like newbies, 

Do you see your influence?   


I'd like to call you friend, 

Despite never meeting you. 

You just give a vibe, 

Making us pursue, 

Through that computer screen.   


How could this happen, 

To someone so great? 

But life isn't fair? 

Screwing us through fate, 

I just hope you'll be okay.   


We care, 

We do. 

Why? 

We have to, 

We're family.


End file.
